Destiny's Unfold
by Yuuokae
Summary: Experience a very unique story with action if you crave some. It has it's own unique change for digimon and tamers.


My first here at Fanfiction.com   
  
Just to let you know this is no ordinary FanFic of digimon in my mind. It has a new way of digivolution and completely original characters.  
  
I don't own Digimon in case you thought I did.  
  
Destiny Unfolds  
  
"Yuuokae, I'm tired of playing Yu-gi-oh for the moment," His brother complained. Revil was a 10-year-old dark skinned boy. He had braids, and was small for his age really. It's kinda obvious that he's a bit bothersome and short tempered when everyone agrees with it, but he's okay sometimes with his own skills.  
  
"Well, why don't we just draw for a while?" Yuuokae asked. Yuuokae was 15 years old, caramel skinned and moderately sized. He's a bit passive but tries to jump the gear to aggressive and he has a fro that is just a mess. "As a matter of fact, why don't we just draw up some digimon?" Yuu said.   
  
Quiet Yuuokae and Revil sat in Yuu's medium sized room with clean notebooks and sharpened pencils. "Think of animals you like, cause that can give us some ideas of digimon," Yuu with no ideas said to Rev.  
  
"Well, what about some type of werewolf like in that one movie?! I want someone fast with enormous strength!" Thoughts just started pouring into Rev's mind. He began to just start drawing, his best of a rookie of a werewolf.  
  
"I'm tired of everything just being about strength. I'm definitely going to be defensive. Like a...a...Hermit crab!! Nah, never mind, that's not a good idea, but something close like a...turtle!" Yuuokae got excited over the idea.   
  
They spent 2 hours going over ideas and digivolutions. " Instead of 2 types, my digimon will have 3. Oh, and I've been thinking up ideas for a super cool theme. Instead of being Digitamers or something like that, we'll be digifusers! Yuuokae said brimming with energy.  
  
"What's that?" Rev asked in a bit of confusion. He was more intent at staring at the art of his digimon Yuu made for him.  
  
"Well, you know how digitamers and destined just sat back and watched them fight?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Revil was scratching himself like he was his rookie digimon Pupmon.  
  
"In a digiarmor fusion, digimon and digidestines share data with each other." Yuu saw his brothers look of confusion. "Well, it's like this-"  
  
"Yes"Rev interrupted  
  
"Well, instead of just him fighting, I can take data from his shell or his whole shell completely and acquire it. That's not all of course, since Armormon has a tail, green skin and cannons surrounding his shell I'd get data for all of it. So I would have half of his cannons, light green skin, and a tail." Yuu said hoping his brother would understand the concept.  
  
"Oh, I get it! So if I do that thing with my Pupmon, I'd have claws, fur all over my body, bigger ears, a different nose, a tail, and heightened senses " He said as he looked at his Pupmon picture.  
  
"Not to mention Pupmon would be more human like." Yuu said. The sky was darkening as night approached. The two were really tired from sitting there quietly thinking up digimon ideas. They popped in the Digimon movie and drifted to sleep eventually.  
  
Yuuokae woke up to the flashing of the t.v. screen. Yuuokae, we need your help. The digital world...help...Digimon...evil...gate...Rev...important is the...breaking up...weak connection...hurry.  
  
Yuuokae couldn't believe what happen, in fact he didn't. Out of all the times he really believed in Digimon this was the one that counted. He didn't wake up again until morning.  
  
"Hey Yuuokae, wanna act like digiarmor fusers? Rev said as he woke up Yuu.   
  
"Nah. I had this really weird dream last night." He felt something hitting him in his side. "Ouch! What is this?" He looked on his bed to find a little turtle. "WHAT!!!" Yuuokae was frightened and terribly confused.   
  
"What?! What is it Yuu?" Yuu and Rev's mom said in the living room. Yuu gestured Rev to be quiet as he saw his eyes set on the turtle.   
  
"Uh, nothing Mom!" Yuu yelled to her. "Wait, this isn't a real turtle, it's a digivice! Close the door," Rev Shut the door as told by Yuu  
  
"Where did you get that?!! I want one too!" Yuu's brother was jealous. The screen on the turtle shaped digivice began to blink. It was totally different from any other Digivice. It had 5 buttons on it. Transform, evolve, blank, Call , and fuse.   
  
"Digimail is ready to be accepted." A voice commanded from the digivice.   
  
"How can this be...so it wasn't a dream." Yuuokae said to himself. "Armormon! I'm ready!" He said with confidence. He held his digivice up to the t.v. screen and said, "Accept Digimail!" to his digivice. As soon as it was said, data streamed from the t.v. Yuu and Rev watched as it formed into...Armormon!!!  
  
"Hi Yuu! Finally we meet," Unbelievably, those words came from Armormon, a digimon. "I brought someone and something for you Rev." Another bit of data came out and Pupmon was there, standing in their room lightened by the morning sun. Pupmon went straight to Rev and licked him happily.  
  
"Nah, nah, I also have a Digimon" bragged Revil.  
  
"Hello Revil, nice to finally meet you in person ,and as you  
  
already know ,I am Pupmon," Pupmon said. Yuu looked at him and thought  
  
he was incredible. He had furry hair and had fire  
  
burning bright in one of his paws and darkness cloaking the other.  
  
"Let me try my Digivice on you Pupmon!"Yuu exclaimed"  
  
"Sure," he said agitatly. The werewolf type Digimon. 3.5 feet  
  
tall. 63lbs. Fire/dark/steel type. A brand new Digimon created through  
  
the eyes of a child. Not very nice but can be so sometimes. He is very  
  
nieve.  
  
"I don't see a single trace of steel in your body" Yuu told Pupmon.  
  
"So!"  
  
"But, it says steel - well nevermind who cares." Yuu said.  
  
"Let me check out your digimon with mines," Height:5 feet. Weight:225 (His shell) and stats: Kind Turtle. Faster than thought to be without his shell. It's a speed,defense, and wise Digmon. It's Wisdom is as high as it's Kindness. Attacks are, Not fused: Shoulder blaster, armor spin, Turtle claw and shell blaster. Fused with me Shell blaster, turtle claw, and Turtle Fused Blast. Rev's digivice showed the data of Armormon.  
  
"My Digimon is way better than yours!" Revil said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Yuu asked  
  
"Are you a loser?" he answered  
  
"Do you think I'm you, no, so I don't think so!" Yuuokae yelled  
  
"I guess you'll wanna fight than?"  
  
"And get busted by our mom, I don't think so."  
  
"It's okay, Armormon butted in.  
  
"How? Yuu asked.  
  
"You know those Digivises you have?" Armormon questioned.  
  
"Yes," Yuu and his brother said.  
  
"Well, do you see that blank button, press it by something  
  
digital." He demanded us to do.  
  
"Okay." Yuu said kinda confused. So he went over to his clock, and his brother went to the t.v. and they pressed the button. It brought up another screen with over 100 different names.  
  
"Say, Digimon Email (DE) to Digimon Begginers Gate."Armormon told them.  
  
"Digimon Email to Digimon Begginers Gate!" Revil and Yuu said  
  
together. It was as if time froze as they said the words. Everything in the room changed into data right before their eyes. 10000010010000100000010000101000000010100000001  
  
0001 0111110000001000001 011011 110010 . Yuu was scared for a second. They were both being transfered from their home through data streams to the digital world.  
  
" Good!" Armormon said.  
  
" I thought I saw something in whatever we were in" said Revil.  
  
" Those were the the Gate Digimon Viruses also known as Gate  
  
Viruses and we traveled through the digital streams." Pupmon said calmly.  
  
"You'll wanna watch out for those, they are sent from digital gates that are corrupt and are evil ," Armormon said.   
  
They arrived in a pretty bright room with a computer towards the ceiling. It was a sensor of some sort covered by thin red glass, you could still see the machinery inside of it . All of them were the only ones there.  
  
"Why are we the only ones here?" Yuu asked.  
  
"Becasue we just started to connect gates to the real world,"  
  
Pupmon said as he scratched behind his ears.  
  
"We wanted devoted humans to help and when we saw you in the  
  
morning dancing to our Digimon song the other day ,in your underwear, might I say, we knew we could count on you." Armormon snickered.  
  
"Funny?" Yuu asked.  
  
"Why do you need us?" Revil asked. Revil was looking around the vacant room that seemed a bit lonely.  
  
"To help keep things under control in all the Digimon Gates, the many hundreds of Digimon Gates," Pupmon said," some are yet to be found.  
  
"Wow! My brother and me keeping control of hundreds of Digimon  
  
Gates."Yuuokae yelled.  
  
"Yeah" Armormon and Pupmon said together.  
  
" Well, we better get on with this battle for training." I said." I want to be prepared for what we'll run into in these "gates".  
  
"Yeah, loser" my brother said.   
  
"Digimon battle initiate, normal zone," Armormon commanded," .Next thing you know they were out in an open field. Miles of nothing but grass.  
  
"Begin," The computer said out of no where.  
  
" Armormon use your Shoulder Blasters." I yelled. Two rectangular cannons on Armormons shoulders sent out a multi-color beam. Consisting of Ice, rock, and water energy. It was a direct hit in the chest to Pupmon. Pupmon was now on the ground for a second from the impact.  
  
"Pupmon, get up!" Revil yelled.  
  
"OK!" he let out a grunt and he was up on his four paws and still looking full of strength.   
  
"Use your Darkclaws!"Revil yelled.   
  
"Dark claws!" Pupmon yelled. Pupmons paws were both engolfed in dark flames. He pounced on Armormon and began slashing Armormon a lot. This went on without Yuu being able to do anything. Yuu couldn't stand it anymore. Pupmon hit Armormon again after again.  
  
"Digiarmor DigiFuse!" Yuu yelled. Armormon started to lose some of his armor. His skin was lighter, his shell was thinner, his 8 cannons on his shell became 4, his tail was shorter, his claws were shorter and his spikey spike hair became less. Yuu thought he had made a mistake but than he noticed Armormon was much faster. He also looked at himself in awe and saw the coolest thing. He had scaley skin over him and was green, had a spiky fro. He had a little shell covering his neck down to his zipper where his shorts were, had a little tail growing out, had killer claws, and cannons on the sides of his shell.  
  
The feeling was completely awesome. He felt energy and power surging through his body.  
  
"Lets do it now, Armormon!" Fused Yuu said.  
  
"Sure!" he responded enthusiastically. Next thing you know the three were at it, Armormon and Yuu beating the heck out of Pupmon.  
  
"Let's use our turtle claws!" Yuu yelled with energy.  
  
"Lets do this than!" Armormon chimed. They scratched and slashed at pupmons fur and flesh with all of their might, sending Pupmon crashing into the grass.  
  
"Too easy!" Yuu let out  
  
Revil started to yell" How did you do that!?  
  
"I'm not telling" Yuuokae replied  
  
"I know it's one of the buttons on the digivice," he panically said. Then, he started just looked at his digivice and pressed one of the buttons at random. It was the transform button and Pupmon began to change...into steel!!  
  
"Wow!"Revil and Yuu exclaimed.  
  
"Well There's the steel Yuuokae said flatly  
  
"Use your Steel Tackle, " Demanded Revil. Boom!! His body shined of the hard steel and knocked Yuu hard which sent him into Armormon and they landed with their faces in the ground, deep in the dirt. Yuu seriously didn't like the taste of it, and new his Armormon didn't either.  
  
"That's Payback!" Revil and Pupmon yelled.  
  
"We're not going down with a single hit ya know, isn't that right Armormon?" He wiped the dirt from his face and helped up Armormon.  
  
"You said it Yuuokae," He looked at Yuu with vigor. "Complete Shell Tranfer!" Time showed off it's skill to be stagnant as it slowed to a halt for another account of this fusion "ritual" and all of Armormons shell changed into data. It was "cut" and pasted onto Yuuokae. Time flowed again when it was done.  
  
"Wow! Armormon, now that's speed!" Armormon disappeared out of view with speed and tackled Pupmon from the side. Pupmon must of heard Armormon, for he anticipated the attack and stealthy jumped on the back of Armormon.  
  
Yuuokae watched as it was all happening. Trying to think of the right move to make. "I know! Shell Cannons!" He fired it wildly as if unable to control it, he ended up on the back of his shell unable to get up and struggling hard.  
  
"Hahaha Yuuokae" Rev said  
  
All the while Yuuokae did his foolish act, Armormon was struggling to get Pupmon off his back. "You're on my soft skin! Get off!!" Armormon yelled. His skin without his shell was weak because it wasn't exposed much and so damaged was amplified.   
  
Then Yuuokae felt the energy escape away from his struggling body. Armormon and he just didn't have the energy. He was returning back to a normal human, well as normal as one could be in the digital world.  
  
"We lose," Yuu said in the best sportman voice possible. The data from Armormon all went back to Armormon.  
  
"Hah, hah! This is cool, and I beat ya!" he said. Then he stuck out his tongue.  
  
" Well, I tried my best and Armormon did too!" Yuuokae proudly said.  
  
"You! Shut Up! You're not cool, I won!"  
  
"Whatever!" 


End file.
